


梦

by thinkinganame



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: 崩溃抑郁蛋摩多摩多主要是TVD在梦哥
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	梦

第一天，他把自己摔进事务所的沙发里，破破烂烂的风衣没有闲余的钱送去修补，也没有心情。他应当是看心情做事比按规则做事更多的。

而他现在只想躺着。

所以他就躺着，脖子压在沙发坚硬的靠手上，硌得人从头到肩胛骨都疼得慌。但丁摸了摸胸口，那里什么都没有。

他知道崔西睡在楼上，他们都经历了很多，就算是恶魔也需要休息。所以他没有弄出什么声音，只是蜷缩起了身子，将脑袋从沙发扶手挪到了手上，视角的高度和重心降低，给予大脑一种魔幻的失重暗示，人类的心脏为此加速跳动，肾上腺素紧急输送拉响警钟——但半魔真的有那些吗？还是那只是又一个，老旧的，无法分辨的心理暗示？

但丁暂时不想思考自己是否还算是人类的问题，纵然他对崔西说得义正言辞，但内心的真正所想却并不总受理性控制。

就像他明明知道是假的，内脏却仍然感觉到了破裂，贯穿，蠕动着重新生长的痛楚。他的脚也不再自然地翘起，而更靠近腹部，蜷缩着，如同婴儿一般让头与四肢与躯干尽可能地接近。

他的脑袋有些荒诞地思考着，当他们仍是婴儿时，他与维吉尔曾如此宁静地共处吗？掌心对着掌心，额头抵着额头，脐带纠缠在一起，紧密而和谐地共同生长。

多半是不的，他们从未停止争斗，在眼睛尚未长成前，他们或许已经挥舞着尚未成型的四肢侵略性地纠缠推搡，为了各种各样的理由对立。他感觉温暖的液体涌出身体，又有其他的冰冷流进。手臂被枕得发麻，硬邦邦的，好像这并不是他的手，而只是两块长条的石头而已。

但丁觉得很冷，从胸口蔓延到了手臂，指尖，双腿，他在这极端的冷酷中失去了对身体的控制，心脏的跳动越来越慢，越来越轻，直到再也感受不到一切，唯有眼睛仍盲目地睁大着，望着前方。

夜已经很深了，街道陷入了安静的沉眠，事务所内除了崔西轻缓的呼吸声外也没有其他的声音，今晚是个晴朗的夜晚，因此也没有雨声，只有月亮惨白的光通过门口的窗投射进室内，落在沙发前的地上，明亮的晃眼。

“愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。”

他知道这里并没有其他任何声音，但他确实听到了有人在说话。

接着，他意识到，那是自己。

仿佛陷入失血过多的死亡的僵硬身体逐渐回暖，心跳声越来越大，越来越快，一下、两下、半下，从胃部到头颅，没有一处不在开始狂乱、不规则地舞动，像鼓声、坍塌声、火焰声、金属坠地声，在耳膜内侧炸响，震得头皮发麻，精神恍惚，什么也做不到，什么也想不出，只有不间断的心跳声、雨声，突然一声响雷。

但丁从沙发上滚落，后背磕到了茶几一角，发出好大一声。

崔西醒了。但丁从她的呼吸声中得到这一结论，但她保持着安静，并没有出声询问。但丁很感激她这一点。

第二天，半魔并不会因为少睡了一天觉而死掉——哪怕他已经有好几日不曾安眠。但丁打了个哈欠，把杂志盖在脸上，决定稍微睡一觉会儿。

他的眼前是衣着暴露的美女的大团靓丽色彩，但因为聚焦太近，又什么都看不清，模模糊糊的。

那张脸也是模模糊糊的。

然后那个人消失了，世界变得清楚起来，却又上下颠倒，落到天花板上的红色项链发出死去的声音。

“生日快乐，但丁，wei……”

他被物体掉落的声音惊醒，背上的钝痛后知后觉地提醒了他。

哦，摔下沙发的是我，然后……

然后？

他看了眼窗外，太阳的位置没什么变化，但他的记忆力不怎么好，或许之前太阳并不在这个位置也说不定。  
睡过了就是睡过了。但丁揉了揉腰，站起来伸展了一下身体，慢悠悠地推开门，决定去那家供应草莓圣代的酒吧坐坐。

他暂时不想睡觉了。

第五天，他坐在桌前，双手交叉于脑后，垫着微微翘起的椅背。从浑浊玻璃外透进来的阳光传递着微微的暖意，鹅黄色的光线给人一种温柔的感觉。但丁脸上盖着杂志，在暖阳的抚慰中不小心睡着了。

可能是因为仰着头盖着纸的原因，他感觉有些呼吸困难，脖子想被扼住了一样，脑袋沉甸甸而脚轻飘飘的。

“我对你的意义是什么？”他问。

维吉尔沉默地看着他，摆出居合的手势。

“我在你眼里是什么？”刀剑碰撞迸射出剧烈的火花，噼里啪啦的雨声一刻不停，但他想听到的声音迟迟没有出现。

他被甩到柱子上，受到冲击的脊柱发出咯嘣一声。维吉尔单手掐住他的喉咙，把他擦着墙面举了起来。

但丁双手扒拉着那挤压自己气管的大的离谱的手掌，冰冷的铠甲让人类的皮肤本能地瑟缩：“维……吉尔……”

尼洛安杰洛猛地放开他，像被烫到一般迅速离开了刺激物的表面，他向后退了一步，脚下的石子崩落，敲了几次悬崖突出的几小块斜面，终于还是被弹到了空旷的虚空中笔直的下落。

“维吉尔！”但丁瞳孔剧烈收缩，他忘记了缺氧后疏通气管的咳嗽，黏膜仍然糊哒哒地黏连在一起，制造着人类无法承受的内外气压差。他拖着处于理论爆炸边缘的身体冲了上去，想要拽住那个坠落的人，脚突然使不上力，顿了一下，将他绊倒在了崖边，他拼命向悬崖下伸出手，气流冲开了堵塞的声道，“回答我！”

他所得到的回应是在风中转向时猎猎作响的蓝色风衣和凛冽的刀光。

但丁躺在空啤酒罐堆里，浑身散发着一股变质的谷物酒味和血味，椅子翻到在地，压住了他的一只脚。但丁把左手举到眼前，已经愈合的伤口周围抹着一层红色的血，开口的铝罐果然如翠西所说的一样危险。

但是清理这些垃圾？nye，下次再说吧。

第七天，梦还是没有消失。

他不记得自己梦见了什么，但每次醒来很长一段时间里，想要干呕的感觉都会揪住他的内脏，不疼，只是顿顿的闷，在有那么一些时刻，他会想要把剑穿过去，把那些嘀嘀咕咕不听理智指挥的身体器官全都换新，用短暂的疼痛盖过这无法消失的烦闷。

但他的理智又告诉他，问题并不出在这里。

只要你还活着。

只要 你 还活着。

有一次醒来，翠西交叠着腿坐在台球桌上，俯视着沙发上梦然无声睁眼的男人，微微皱起眉头。

“不到一小时。”她说。

“什么？”但丁没有坐起来，他的右手搭在肚子上，而左手从沙发侧边垂落到地上。天花板上的风扇摇摇欲坠，静止的扇叶阴影倒映在灰蓝色的瞳孔中。

“你从入睡到醒来的时间。虽然恶魔不需要睡眠，但你的状态太糟糕了。为什么？因为我？”翠西问，“你在警惕我吗？”

“什么？不！我绝没有这个意思，你是个很好的房客。”

“那么就是噩梦了。”崔西撇了一眼书桌上的相框，“但丁，那些都过去了，你得学会放下。”

但丁随意地挥了挥手，上半身撑起靠在沙发背上，老旧的弹簧硬梆梆的，还能隐约听到令人牙酸的吱呀声随着他的动作在薄薄的海绵外壳下连绵不绝。明明外表看上去还没那么破的。但丁想道，不过也没有钱买新的，所以无所谓就是了。  
他半趴在沙发靠垫上看向崔西，隐约做出一个表情，但并不知道自己有没有好好地笑出来：“当然，我可是专业的。”

第三十天。

他躺在草地上，天空好蓝。他好久没有见过这么漂亮的天气了，也好久没有这样轻松的，什么烦恼都没有地枕着手在草坪上晒太阳了。但丁抽出一只手伸向天空，想要摘下那朵超像冰淇淋的软乎乎的，轻飘飘的白云。

“维吉尔，你看那朵云好像冰淇淋！”

没有任何声音回应。

但丁不满地用脚跟跺着草地，浅层的泥土和小石子和草叶碎屑溅得到处都是，在黑色的短裤上也留下了明显的泥印。往常维吉尔肯定会立刻制止他这种给妈妈增加工作量的行为（虽然往往最后要洗的衣服更多了），至少也会为了防止被弄脏而抱着书跑开（当然但丁会追上去），不管是哪种都是但丁的胜利！但是今天，不管是哪种都没有发生。

但丁只好直击中心，他坐了起来，转头看向坐在一边不声不响的兄弟：“喂，维吉尔，别看书了，来陪我玩嘛！”

那张脸从书中抬起头来，横眉竖目，带着被打扰的不满的与自己一模一样的脸。他的嘴唇张张合合，但但丁什么都听不见，他有些害怕。

“维吉尔，你在捉弄我吗？”但丁抓紧了草皮，他张开嘴，嘴唇却在颤抖，就算被打断肋骨无法呼吸的时候他都能高兴地清楚地吐出挑衅的话语，如今却却好像被什么堵住了声道，只能嗫嚅着，困惑而恐惧地看着维吉尔无声地说话，“别……别这样，是你赢了！你要看书就看书吧！随便你！所以快停下！”

“快停下！！！！！！”

但丁用尽全力大喊，他的眼睛因为恐惧和大喊的动作而闭上，其实他不想这样的，所以他立刻再次睁开了眼睛。

“维，维吉尔……？”

无尽的红、黑、和恶意的凝聚体在四处翻涌，脚下踩着的不再是柔软的草地，而是密密麻麻的黑色眼睛，从脚下，到远处，全都直勾勾地盯着他看。

他抬起头，看到被无数荆棘长刺刺穿全身的同胞，破破烂烂的却仍站的笔挺，像是一把坚利的长刀，一个不存在于世间的生命，是鲜血开出的扭曲的花。被鲜血浸染的脸上只有那双眼睛还像人类，明亮地，一眨不眨地看着他。

但丁睁开眼睛，翘着椅子长长地伸了一个懒腰，再瞄了一眼屋外昏暗的天色，淡淡的灰云遮蔽着天空，将艳红的晚霞涂抹成凝固的黑血。但是太阳仍然是存在着的，于是那阴沉沉的空中又有着无法抹去的耀眼灿金。

但丁重新闭上了眼睛。

第六十天

但丁不怎么做梦了。

或许是风风火火的事务所新搭档忙忙碌碌地接着任务，让他没什么时间整日打盹，或许就是时间到了。

“但丁，来工作了！别忘了你的账单！”崔西靠在大门边敲着门框。

“好好，知道了。”但丁站起身，捞起放在一旁的叛逆背在身后，这么做的时候他还是忍不住叹了口气，“唉，女人都这样可怕吗……”

“不如说为什么你会让女性变成这样。”崔西戳了戳他的脑门，“快走了！”

第n天

但但丁想要做梦。不管是怎么样的梦，好的，坏的，活着的或者死去的梦。

所以但丁知道自己在做梦。至少一开始的时候知道。

他看着全身镜里一模一样的人，知道他会走出来，知道那是维吉尔。

但镜中人没有动。

但丁看着镜子，镜子也看着他。

“但丁。”

但丁用左手从领子里翻出项链，镜子也用左手从领子里翻出项链。

“但丁。”

但丁伸出右手搭在镜面上，镜中人的手于是和他重合在一起。

“但丁！”

究竟是谁在叫他？他没有开口，镜子于是也沉默着。

“但丁。”他开口了。

“但丁。”镜子于是也开口了。

“你是个蠢货。”但丁说。

“你当然是个蠢货。”镜子说。

“我把事情搞砸了，一团糟。所有东西都……”

“你又把事情搞砸了，并不令人意外。”

“闭嘴！你到底是谁！”情绪来得毫无道理，如同海上的暴风雨，来得又快又猛，席卷了整个海面。

但丁发现房间里进了水，一眨眼水就没到了腰间。但是水面很平静，静的像是一张无穷无尽的镜子，反射出无穷无尽的一样的脸。

他突然像是看不见了一般，四周反射的光太亮，太刺眼，但丁不想去看了。于是他闭上眼睛，听见镜子里有人走了出来。

他躺在地上，水从他身边流走，唰啦啦的，冷冰冰的。

“维吉尔。”他说，“我得放下你，每个人都这么说。”

他自言自语着：“但我不能忘掉。我已经忘记过太多东西了，那一点都不好，所以我绝对不要再忘掉。”

他仰头看向身边的维吉尔，对方也居高临下地看着他，从下往上的逆光角度看不清表情，整张脸都模模糊糊的。

但丁咳嗽了一声，将卡着嗓子的内脏碎片咳了出来，虽然血依旧一直在往外涌，但发声还是顺畅多了：“你当然可以杀了我。你应该杀了我，维吉尔。因为我杀了你，都是我的错。”

但丁顿了顿，仍然是理所当然地没有回应。不过他其实是知道的，他并没有放过什么狠话，从来只是不发一语地冲过来，毫不留情地施加疼痛，所以当然不会得到回答。所以他继续自言自语着。

“什么嘛，这时候你应该说‘不是你的错，我也有错。’你还是小孩子吗维吉尔？”

阎魔刀的明亮刀身反射出蜿蜒的鲜血，不断地再生也不断地流逝。但丁微微偏头，从反射的镜面中看到自己狼狈的脸。

“你可真是一个糟糕的兄弟。”但丁继续絮絮叨叨着，镜中的人并没有移动脸部肌肉，挨着地面的身体一动不动，只有雨和血滴滴答答地落着，“明明你才是爱读书的那个，为什么不能再多动动你的脑子，不要用那把刀替你说话。”

“……”

但丁感觉视线开始模糊，似乎有什么流进眼睛里了，是血吗？还是水？他觉得镜子漫过了身体，清晰地映射出有着细微不同的脸。

“但丁————！”

“啊，啊。帕蒂。你来了啊。”但丁拿掉脸上盖着的杂志，不甚在意地站起来活动了一下肩膀，从书桌底下取了一罐啤酒就又瘫进了椅子里，“有什么事吗？”

“我叫了你好几声你都没有反应，你睡死了吗？”帕蒂已经换上了围裙拿着扫帚，的确如她所说一样来了有一会儿了，但她的头发还是湿哒哒地往下落着水，门口的地板上积着一小摊没干透的水。

“唔，是吧？最近工作太累了。”他轻飘飘地挥了挥手，将空了的酒罐捏扁放在桌上那一堆空罐之中，再次将手枕到脑后，在瘫倒之前看了一眼窗外阴沉的天色，雨淅淅索索地下着，不大，却也不停。“水槽下有块新毛巾，你去把头发擦擦，我再睡一会儿。”

“可我都没看到你最近有工作，只看到你在睡觉？”

“哈，这可不是小孩该懂……”他迷迷糊糊地回应着，放任意识坠入空无一物的黑暗。

第n+天

“哇哦，哇哦，小姐怎么那么大火气？”但丁双手举至胸前，微微装出消极防御的示弱姿态，但蕾蒂可不吃这一套。

她气势汹汹地抖着手上的一沓档案，单肩扛着火箭筒对准但丁：“你到底在搞什么鬼？”

“啊，这个月确实手头有点紧，但你不至于这样凶狠地跑来催债吧，这可真是太伤我的心了，我们难道不是……”

“别和我装傻。”蕾蒂打断他，紧绷的嘴唇微微下压抑制住颤抖，“就是因为我们认识很多年了，所以我才会发现，但丁。你是故意让那个恶魔降临的，明明有那么多次机会阻止，你却只是放任他发展！你为什么要让这个城市陷入危险之中！！”

“冷静，冷静。蕾蒂，小心长皱纹。反正最后都干掉了，没必要为了已经过去的事生气。”但丁仍然没有什么动作，眼神甚至没有完全放在蕾蒂身上，这让蕾蒂更加恼火，一直避免谈及的名字脱口而出。

“你和维吉尔做得没什么两样！”

但丁的目光完全落在了蕾蒂身上，人类巫女在他与平常不同的眼神中本能地战栗，反射性地想要扣下扳机与危险搏斗，但多年的交情让她短暂地忍了下来：“呃，我不是那个意思……”

“没关系。我知道你想说什么。”但丁转身走开，以物理的角度从这场交谈离开，毫不畏惧可能来自背后的偷袭。

巫女并不畏惧以死相搏的战斗，来对峙时也做好了这样的准备，但她还是在但丁弯腰从桌边柜里翻找什么东西的时候把火箭筒背回了身后。

“蕾蒂，来喝一杯怎么样？想太多可不是什么好事，我们都知道。”但丁终于找出了啤酒，扔给蕾蒂一罐，自己也拉开了铝环。

常温下的便宜罐装啤酒平淡地如同在小镇河堤温吞地无目的散步，没有大自然真正应有的味道，却有着各种古古怪怪的人类陋习的气味。

“淡得像水一样。”蕾蒂评价道，但在但丁扔下一罐的时候还是接住了拉开。

“嘿，你在喝的可是我的酒。”

“是啊，你这个月账单没还，哪来的钱买酒？”

“……哈哈，你抓到我了。”

“给我记着，但丁。”蕾蒂随手将空酒罐往后一扔，投进帕蒂新买的垃圾桶里，然后用手指用力点了点桌面，向前探身以半压迫性的姿态警告道，“在你欠我的债还清以前可别给我随便找死，就算要死也给我自己一个人去死，别把其他人都牵扯进来。”

“当然，当然，我可没那么容易死。放心吧我的女士，下次一定注意。”

第x天

“没想到你都已经有儿子了，真有你的，老哥。”但丁嬉皮笑脸着，冷汗从他的鼻尖冒出，滴到手上，还有几滴才会成为压死骆驼的那一根稻草呢？他盯着自己的手看，没去看自己抓着的人的脸。石子滚落的声音愈发频繁，水流不断冲击着紧紧攥着悬崖边缘伤痕累累的手，体温、信心、距离，什么都在被带走，在一点点消失。

“那是个好孩子。”但丁继续说，紧握着双手指节发白泛红，他继续自言自语着，“虽然现在还没有完成成长，但长成我们这样也不是太好是吧？那小子有他自己的信念，一定会从和我们不一样的路上找到自己的力量，守护好这个世界的。”

维吉尔似乎哼了声，又似乎什么都没有。

当然什么都没有了。

但丁往下看，除了深不见底的黑色外当然什么也看不见。他深吸了一口气。

“所以，守门人不一定要我当了，我可以和你一起掉下去了，维吉尔。带我一起去好不好？”他快速地，明明无人会回应却还是怕被打断一般语速飞快地说着，“虽然你一定会生气，会跑掉，但我这次一定会追上你，我要陪着你，所以你也要陪我。我真任性。但你才是更任性的那个，从小时候就是，你明明比我任性的多，为什么我不能和你一样任性。”

“维吉尔。”他恳求道，“让我陪你一起。”

然后，是一如既往、重复了一遍又一遍地拒绝。

但丁看着自己的手，只剩半截的手，血慢了半拍才开始喷涌而出，所以他紧紧盯着，因缺失而豁然开朗的视野中，被斩落的一半与坠落的身影仍然紧紧相连。

“他带着我的手。”

“什么？”

“我的手陪着他掉下去了。”但丁把脸埋进空了的圣代杯里，似乎是想藏住脸上的傻笑，但透明的玻璃只是将他的脸拉长压扁，更加滑稽的表情被看得一清二楚。

蕾蒂无语地翻了个白眼，把他的脸拔了出来，重新往杯子里倒满威士忌满满一大杯金黄色的酒液上漂浮着奶油残屑，最后因为倒的太多，雪花和黄金一同从杯口漫溢而出，在桌面上形成一滩深色水渍。

“你疯了。”蕾蒂晃了晃瓶子，直接拔掉了倒酒的模具，抱着瓶子喝了起来：“我只会看见我把那个混蛋摁在我妈坟前磕头……磕到死！去死啦混蛋老爹……去死……”

“哇哦，你喝醉了好可怕。”

“你说屁话，老娘才没醉！你个恶魔才是，恶魔怎么会醉！别装醉鬼！”

“……谁知道呢，恶魔可能也会醉吧……”

第？天

“我的名字是V，我只有两天大。”

———————————————————————

5代复婚后的噩梦www因为打算单独写一篇5D恐慌症发作所以这里简略了ww

贴近现实的梦境令人难以分辨，被潜意识所相信着的事实让梦境与现实的界限更加模糊。

“维吉尔去哪儿了？”但丁问。

“维吉尔？谁是维吉尔？”尼禄回答。

“那V呢？V在哪儿？”但丁又问。

“不就是被打飞了一次，你脑袋就坏掉了吗？”尼禄说，“没有什么V，也没有维吉尔，恶魔之王已经死了，我们该回家了。”

“……”但丁一点点转过头，看着年轻人的眼睛，看他缺失的手，然后缓慢地冲他眨了眨眼，嘴角耷拉着，瞳孔的中心也未映射任何东西，“okay……All Right，all right……”

但哪儿还有家呢？他要回到哪里去呢？不过是一场梦，梦醒了，一切都还是老样子。

“尼禄。”他缓缓地站起来，活动了一下僵硬的肩膀，然后伸出手，“把阎魔刀给我，我去魔界把Qliphoth的根砍了再关上门，这样才算是结束。”

年轻人本已递出了阎魔刀，听到后半句却又握紧了刀身。“什么？不！那样你就回不来了！”

“总得有人去做的！”但丁厉声低吼，吼完了又觉得自己太过严厉，只是他注定说不出别的话来，他沉默地拍了拍尼禄的肩，将刀从尼禄手上抽了出来。

“我走了之后就交给你了，小子，好好干。”他突然知道自己可以说什么了。但丁回身朝那孩子比了个再见的手势，张开翅膀，却以倒落的姿势坠进那树衍生而出的黑洞中。

但丁闭上眼睛，握紧了刀。自己大抵是疯了。他想，很多年前就已经疯了。

“维吉尔。”但丁把维吉尔吵醒了，毕竟没有人会在被勒的快要窒息的情况下还能睡着，但罪魁祸首毫无反省之意，还是四肢并用，如树懒抱着自己的树枝一样紧紧缠在维吉尔身上。

“走开，但丁。”维吉尔冷静地命令道。

但但丁从小就听不懂人话，尤其是拒绝的话。

虽然他也没有资格说这话。

“不要。”但丁说，声音捂在维吉尔的颈窝里，沉闷闷的，而且嘴唇蠕动的动作让脖子很痒。

维吉尔强行把但丁从身上剥了下来，他应该是已经冷静了许多，所以维吉尔不用见血地把他赶下来了。维吉尔感到满意，他不想连床单都染上血。

“你梦到了什么？”他然后问。

但丁撇了撇嘴，目光移开了，却握着他的手不肯放：“我梦到你半夜爬起来去偷吃我的圣代。我得看着你。”

“……”维吉尔知道但丁没有说实话，不如说这借口实在太烂。不过但丁不说，维吉尔就不问。

“别吵醒我。”维吉尔象征性地警告了一句，翻身背对向麻烦的弟弟闭上眼睛，怀里抱着他搂过来的手。

**Author's Note:**

> *其实最后一句想写抱着他的手，既读的通顺又有点蛋把手砍了让哥带着的感觉，可以和上文呼应。但那样等哥哥发现床上都是血就要暴跳如雷把但丁当床单晒了（？
> 
> *其实蛋也不算是有自杀倾向，只是，就，TVD那个抑郁的样子，说他正常谁信啊！！就给人一种在靠危险的战斗之类的刺激提醒自己还活着的感觉（越描越黑


End file.
